5 times Bobbi and Hunter were sent drinks,
by fangirls life
Summary: and one time they did the sending. After 3x13 I thought this was a good idea. Team family feels to give closure. FitzSimmons, Huntingbird, StaticQuake and Mack and Yoyo
1)
Bobbi and Hunter did actually end up going to Bora Bora on their first ever holiday. When they got back they settled into their new life, bought a small house and got jobs, her as a languages tutor and him teaching self-defence. They had a routine of going to the bar, where they received the spy's goodbye, every Wednesday for a few drinks.

About 3 weeks after they retuned, they sat having their regular beers. Their waitress brought over a bloody mary.

"We didn't order that?" asked Hunter while Bobbi sat shocked, staring at the drink.

"I know. It's from someone who said they were an old friend. They mentioned the name Mack." The waitress said walking away. After a stunned silence Hunter spoke.

"Lincoln and Daisy are over there. Why would they say it was Mack?"

"Mack's been shot." Bobbi said in a shaken whisper.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Hunter, with a slight worried tone.

"Because it's like the spy's goodbye. When an agent is shot and and it can't be communicated, they use a bloody mary." Bobbi explained, her voice cracking every few words. "Who's tailing us tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"Man, about 30..." Hunter told her. Bobbi got up and nodded at Daisy.

"I'm going to the bathroom" She said, kissing Hunter on the cheek and leaving. Daisy followed Bobbi to the bathroom a minute or so later.

"Mack's going to live. But we thought you should know, he's basically your big brother after all" She was told by the inhuman.

"Thanks. We're here every Wednesday if you need to contact us again, but don't do it too often because Hunter I and are still being followed," Bobbi explained to Daisy. The pair hugged then Bobbi rejoined Hunter and Daisy waited a while before going back to Lincoln and leaving the bar, glancing back at the pair of former spies, who where deep in conversation, wishing they could be going back to base as a group.

* * *

2)  
About 2 months after Mack was shot, Hunter waiting in the bar for Bobbi,(she had had to work late). He grabbed the beer from the bartender and sat back at their usual table, and took a swig from the bottle. He sat for a while, studying everyone else in the pub.  
After about half an hour the waitress came over and put down another beer.

"Thanks Maisie," He said, they were on first name terms with everyone who worked Wednesday's,"But I think you got the wrong the table."

"No I didn't. She said it was from the 'tiny Asian woman who can kick your ass'. Do you know her?"asked the waitress.

"I think I do. Wouldn't call us friends, but we got along until someone tried to kill her ex-husband and she blamed me, even though I was with her at the time."

"I'm not sure half the stuff you and Bobbi mention about your lives before you moved here is true," she said,"She also said to tell you Lash was gone, and Andrew's actually a John doe."

"Oh. Send her a shot from me, tell her I'm sorry."

"She left after she sent you the shot."

"Andrew and Lash are dead." Hunter told Bobbi when she arrived, after she kissed him and sat down opposite him. "Got sent a beer and that message."

* * *

3)  
"I am not kidding, the kid kicked me in the nuts about 7 times!" Hunter told Bobbi, while she laughed her head off.

"Well that was better than my day, Anna left and I got stuck with those obnoxious twins for 3 hours, their mother was late because of a hair appointment and then wouldn't pay my overtime."

"Our jobs suck, but at least we aren't in constant mortal peril." Commented Hunter

"Cheers to that," They laughed and clinked beer bottles. Then Maisie came over with a pair of shots.

"I know you didn't order these, but that nice couple in the corner over there sent them over. I know it's not my place but your old friends send over drinks but never actually talk to you, what's the deal there?"

"We used to work for SHIELD. None of the higher-ranking former agents can really talk to each other without getting spotted and taken in for questioning, but don't mention it to anyone." Hunter told their waitress.

"Well, you seem nice and you tip real good, I'll keep it to myself," She said going back over to the bar.

Hunter and Bobbi were looking over to the corner Maisie had motioned towards."There's Mack and that speedy girl, and they're holding hands!" said Hunter in disbelief.

"I never expected Mack to be stupid enough to date around the office." They laughed and held up their drinks and made eye contact shared sad smiles with Mack and Elena.

* * *

4)

"Shake'n'bake are sat over there." Hunter told Bobbi, pointing at the inhumans they hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Something's up, Daisy's drinking cola and is resting her other hand on her stoma-" Bobbi observed, "Ohhhh"

"What is it?" questioned Hunter, "C'mon, tell me Bob!"

"To put it in a way you can understand, Bake knocked up Shake." Hunter looked horrified as Maisie came and put down two glasses of Vodka.

"A couple of old friends, who said there's going to be an addition to the team, whatever that means."

"Thanks Maisie!" Hunter said as their waitress walked away.

At the same time Bobbi laughed at Hunter, "Told you so!"

They all held their glasses in the air and toasted to the unborn child that would have the family and the love Skye, before she became Daisy, had always longed for.

* * *

5)

Bobbi had made some good friends in the year and a half since her and Hunter had been disavowed. One of the first friends she made was getting married and had invited Bobbi to her hen party.

"I won't be out all night." Bobbi promised Hunter.

"Yeah, you will. Don't die out there sweetheart, flaming sambucas can be brutal unless you drink them really quickly."

"I know how to drink alcohol, I was friends with Natasha, remember?"

"Ah, yes, the ginger hell-beast to your blonde."

"I love you."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

.

Between the 7th bar and the 3rd male strip club, they ended up at a Franny's saloon, part of a small chain of bars. Once they got in, it was Bobbi's turn to battle her way to order 17 tequila shots.

"Seventeen shots of the nastiest tequila you've got." She had to practically yell at the bartender so he heard her. It took a while, but she did eventually get them except, "There are eighteen shots here!" She told the guy behind the bar.

"Guy that said he was watching his little sister sent it for you. But I don't see it, he was a rather huge bloke and he was black." Bobbi scanned the people at the bar and saw Mack raising a similar shot to her. She grabbed one off the tray and downed it in one go, in sync with him, then made her way back to the rather loud and drunk group of girls.

.

"Sorry ladies, my brother was watching me!" She said, laying down the tray. "Drink up!"

* * *

And the other)

They had left SHIELD around 2 years ago, but they still missed their old friends, even if they were moving on with their lives.  
Hunter had been planning on proposing to Bobbi for the 4th time for a couple of months and had taken the ring every where with him since he'd bought it.

"C'mon Bob, we're gonna be late for our dinner reservations!"

"Relax, I'm almost ready!" She said running down the stairs, while putting her jacket on. "How do I look?"

"As beautiful as when I first laid eyes on you. Let's go." They linked arms and walked out to their car, then drove to the restaurant Fitz had recommended after his date with Simmons, they always frequented there for the same reason FitzSimmons had their first date there: it was simply perfect.

About halfway through their meal, Hunter noticed another man playing with a pocketed ring box a few tables away. Taking another look, and a glance at the man's date, he realised that it was actually FitzSimmons.

"Hey, Bobbi, Fitz and Jemma are over there and I think Fitz might be about-" He was cut off by the sight of Fitz getting down on his knee.

"Jemma Simmons," began the engineer, as the already quiet restaurant went silent to watch what was going on,"I have loved you since we were sixteen years old and achingly shy. We have gone to hell and back at least three times for and with each other, we have lost so much and we've had more than our fair share of bumps in the road, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to marry me?"

"Of course I want to Leo!" Simmons replied as Fitz got up and slipped the ring on her finger. The entire restaurant cheered the newly engaged couple as they kissed over the table.

"FitzSimmons are finally getting married!" squealed Bobbi.

"Dammit," grumbled Hunter, "I thought tonight might actually be the night, but I couldn't steal Fitz's thunder."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bobbi,"You sound like you wanted to propose to me, but that's insane, considering how things ended last time!"

"That's exactly what I did want to do." Hunter said taking the ring out his pocket,"I just figured it was just to make what we already have official and spite Izzy's memory with the fact she will not have attended any of our weddings."

"Let's do it, let's make the the tragic mistake of marrying each other again!" agreed Bobbi. They then made idle chat about the future until the waitress came over to take away their plates.

"Hey, can you send a bottle of wine over to the couple who just got engaged from us with this note." He said handing the waitress a napkin with a couple of sentences scribbled on.

"This couple sent you a bottle of wine" the waitress said putting the bottle down on the table and opening it,"along with this note." handing the napkin to Jemma.

"Thank you," said Leo as the waitress walked away,"What does the note say?" he asked Simmons.

"Finally! Us too, enjoy the wine from two old friends." Jemma read."Look , behind you! It's Bobbi and Hunter!"

"Should we go over and tell them that no-one's watching them any more, their records cleared and if they want they can come back?" asked Fitz.

"They look so happy and in love, let's go to the pub on Wednesday and tell them then." said Fitz.


End file.
